To Good for Cerulean
by Just To Write
Summary: Misty has to give up the Gym and move to a new region. On her last day at the gym all she can think about is Ash. Ash arrived in the Tula region to not only hear some what he thought bad news but also a blast from the past.- sorry I'm no good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

To Good for Cerulean

Chapter 1

"WHAT, you can't do that" she screamed. "Sorry Misty, but the gym isn't getting as many trainers as it used to, we have to close it temporally" One of the Indigo league board members said. Another began "Or you can hand it back to your sisters, you've gotten too good for this league and to be only the second gym. Trainers are completing gyms seven and eight before even thinking of coming here. But if you hand it over to your sister we could also place you in a harder region. Though you would be an elite four not gym leader." "Ok" misty sighed " I'll give the gym to daisy but you have to give me information on this region before I do so" " Sure" said Kate as she handed over a pack of information " read through that and give us your answer tomorrow" and with that Kate and John, the league board members left.

Misty looked at the information pack she was given.

Tula Region

*Pokémon- contains the same Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions

* Gyms- each gym has a type gym 1 being rock, 2: electric, 3: flying, 4: fire, 5: grass, 6: ghost, 7: water and 8 being the final dragon

Each gym leader may have two Pokémon out of their category: e.g. gym one could have one grass Pokémon and one fire Pokémon

*trainer/gym leader/ elite information- each may carry 9 Pokémon unlike any other region where the total is six. The reason is because this region is unlike any other, to most unknown. Most wild Pokémon run around at a gym 6-8 level and are fiercer than others though, some are nice.

*Cities- there are only ten cities in Tula as most is training land.

City 1- Navajo City home to the Tula Port also known as 'Rest City' to Trainers

City 2- Taupe City home to the Taupe (1, Rock) Gym

City 3- Jonquil City home to the Jonquil (2, Electric) Gym

City 4- Munsell City home to the Munsell (3, Flying) Gym

City 5- Cordovan City home to the Cordovan (4, Fire) Gym

City 6- Dartmouth City home to the Dartmouth (5, Grass) Gym

City 7- Sangoire City home to the Sangoire (6, Ghost) Gym

City 8- Celeste City home to the Celeste (7, Water) Gym

City 9- Tangelo City home to the Tangelo (8, Dragon) Gym

City 10- Amaranth City home to the Tula region League and the Tula Elite Four

'Wow_'_, Misty thought to herself, 'Stronger Pokémon and Gym Leaders yet I'm not going to be one of them, I'm going to be an Elite Four. How strong am I? I must be good enough if they want me there but I can't take all my Pokémon because without them Daisy would have the gym to the point of being closed down because it's too weak hahaha Since I'm allowed nine Pokémon I'll take eight with me and catch one over there.'

Misty went to the pool to not only feed the pokemon but to tell them the news. "Come guys chow time. I hope Daisy keeps getting Tracey to drop off this food from professor Oak because the Pokémon really love it."

After all the Pokémon finished eating the looked at misty knowing something was going on. Misty took in a deep breath "Ok guys I have some big news. Turns out I'm too good for this place so to stop the gym being shut down I'm moving to the Tula Region to be one of their Elite Four. The only problem is I'm only allowed to take eight of you, I've thought long and hard and I've made my choice. The ones that I've decided have to stay it's because you are what this gym needs and I know you won't let me down or the rest of Cerulean for that sake. This gym needs to stay open and you are the Pokémon to do that. The ones that are coming with me are Caserin, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Kingdra, Dragonair, Starmie and Azurill. Oh how could I forget Golduck? You guys have been there with me for a long time most on my travelling days with Ash. Ok guys get some sleep it's about half eleven and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

Misty went back up stairs, not thinking about Tula, instead a black haired boy with a Pikachu_.__ '_Oh Ash if only you could see me now, she thought, do you still remember me? Would you know me if you saw me because I'm no longer that 12 year old girl with the side pony tail and a mallet', she laughed thinking of the memory. 'No my hair is shorter and lighter it's more of s brown blonde colour instead of bright ginger and I don't even own a mallet any more. I guess being away from you caused me to mature a bit. It's been what two or three years since I last saw you? Do you still wear that hat? Are you still that idiot boy I knew they couldn't navigate his way around a region even if your life depended on it? Do you still carry Pikachu on your shoulder? Who knows maybe one day Ash we'll meet again in Tula because I know you are good enough to make it there. You might not beat me of course but you'll make it to Tula. Good luck on your journey and for the future.'

Misty Sighed while opening her bedroom door she was tired yet couldn't get to sleep. She had too much on her mind to sleep. Where Ash was, how he was doing, did he remember her, would the gym be alright without her, Would her Pokémon forgive her, did she make the right choice, is she as strong as everyone think she is and randomly she thought 'I wonder how Togetic is?' With the amount of worrying being too much for her misty drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: just in case you're wondering ages in thischapterAsh is 19 Misty is 19 and Brock is 23. Also 100 points to the person who can tell me what all the cities are named after)

To Good for Cerulean

Chapter 2

Two years later

"Ash what's it like being so close to becoming the Pokémon master?" Brock asked curious of his answer "no different since I first began my journey" Ash replies "the only difference is that for once it's only the two of us. I mean we've been here in Tula just under a year I've got seven badges and yet we have no third companion. Me and Misty met you in a matter of days!" "Have you heard about Misty?" Brock questioned remembering the crazy red head with a mallet. "Umm no I haven't heard from her since Hoenn why?" "I think you should see this" Brock said seriously handing him a magazine "Indigo League Lately?" Ash asked with slight amusment in his voice. "Just read the part on Misty" Brock said annoyed.

" Ever since Misty took over the Cerulean gym its been the best in the Kanto region, too hard to beat that trainers had just given up on it. But two years ago Misty's sister Daisy was found leader of the gym. What we want to know is why. Misty disappeared two years ago and since then the gyms reputation has lowered. In 2008 the number of Cascade badges handed out was 2 now since Daisy took over in 2009 the number of badges handed out was 6, triple the amount.

When asked in an interview in 2008 if she would give up the gym and try on the league, she laughed saying

"No I'm not the one to become the Pokémon master, that's Ash Ketchum's job. If I was to win the title of Kanto Champion I'm sure he would hunt me down demand a match, which he would probably win, then kill me."

Misty has since gone missing and no one knows where. When we asked her sister Violet and Lily they had no clue but when we asked oldest of four, Daisy, she said "she's doing what's best for the gym"

So where is Misty? Some say she's dropped off the face of the Earth; others became a gym leader in another region. Though some think she has gone back on her word from 2008 and decided to become the Pokémon master, we here at Indigo Lately believe this and have to say Ash Ketchum if your reading this watch out Misty is stronger than ever before!"

"Misty's missing? Why didn't you tell me? Brock you must have known this for a while. I mean we can count out the second statement because we've been to all the other regions and here in Tula Rachel is the water Pokémon gym leader and I just battled her no less than an hour ago" Ash said in anger. "Sorry Ash I would have told ya sooner but it seemed like you forgot about Misty." Brock replied. "How could I forget her when I lo..." Ash cut himself off. Knowing Brock was grinning at him, he felt a blush start to warm his cheeks "And there's me thinking I was wrong this whole time. It's taken ya what, like nine years to admit it when if you had done sooner you could have been married to her with your first kid on the way" Brock said jokingly. Ash mock punched him while blushing a deep shade of red.

Pikachu, all the while was listening but his eyes were focused on something else, a woman fishing. She had short bob of brown blond hair and sat the same way Misty did all those years ago with her bike sat against a close by tree. "Pikachupi?" Pikachu whispered confused if it was her though a couple of snapping fingers in front of his face brought him out of his train of thought.

"Hello earth to Pikachu, you know it's not nice to stare buddy" and with that Pikachu left it and began to take a nap.

Walking down the strange new route to Tangelo City to get the eighth and final gym badge from Korin the Dragon gym Leader, Ash walks into something or rather someone.

"I am so sorry are you ok?" he asks helping the girl Pikachu saw before, off the ground. "Yeah I'm fine" she said in a voice that was strangely familiar to him. Ash looked at her she look a lot like Misty, yet different as well. Her hair was too light to be Misty's yet her eyes told him she was. Her cerulean eyes, no they couldn't belong to someone else. Nine years he travelled and he never saw anyone with the same eyes as Misty. "Umm are you ok?" she asked him "huh oh y-yeah yeah I'm fine" he finally answered "ok then I need to go here's my poke gear number" she said. "Wait what's your name?"Ash waited a couple of minutes looking at her think about, what he thought, whether she should tell him her name "I'm Kasumi, and you are?" "Ash Ketchum" he answered proudly "well Ash I fell we will be meeting again very soon, bye bye."

'What did she mean by that', he thought, 'and how can she seem so much like Misty yet not be her. I guess I'm going to be thinking about Misty for a while after hearing she fell of the face of the earth two years ago. I wonder if she remembers me. And if she still has that mallet she used to hit me and Brock with, well mostly me. Brock got dragged by the ear and I got hit in the head from Misty. Ahh good old misty my first best friend and my first and only love'

'pii pi Piikachu Piika Piika piika. Chuu ka piii kaa Chu pikapi kaa Pika chu Pika chuu Pi-i kaa pi pikapi? Chuuuu Piii Pika kaa piii chu pikaa pi kaa pipi piika, pi pikapi kaaa pii chuuu chu Pi-i chuu Kaa kachu ka "Pi'pi pipi pi'ka Pika Kachu pii"? Pi Pipi piika Kaaa Pi kaa Pika-pi chu pikachu, Kachu Pika-pi kaa pipi pi-i Pikaa Pika-pi pi-i Piikaa Pika-pika.' Pikachu thought sadly.

Thanks for reading and know the translated version of Pikachu's thoughts

Ash is thinking about Misty again. Will he ever see her again and will her ever tell her how he feels? Though that girl did look and sound a lot like Misty, I wonder what her story is and what she meant by "I'm sure we'll meet again Ash"? I want Misty here as Ash brings the journey, Brock brings the food and Misty brings the comedy hahahaha.

I used a Pikachu translator for this because I'm that awesome naw I just wanted to get it write till next time bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

To Good for Cerulean

Chapter 3

Misty was quiet the whole journey back to the elite house. She had no need to speak out loud as 1: she was on her own and 2: she was having an argument with her mind. 'Why couldn't I just tell him it's me?' she thought to herself. 'Ash is too dense to know who "Kasumi" is he doesn't even know that's my middle name! Gosh what if he or Brock find out? Then what am I going to do? Urgh where's Amber when you need her'. Just as misty finished her thought she saw Amber come running down the corridor.

"What do you need me for?" she asked. 'she scares me sometimes'; misty said to herself,' guess that comes with being Sabrina's cousin.' "Amber I need advice. Remember that guy I told you about, Ash, well I saw him today while fishing and I told him my name was Kasumi!" Misty exclaimed. "No offence Misty, sweetie but this has to wait. In case you forgot we have an elite meeting today in about an hour and you look a mess." Amber said oh so sweetly. "Of course I look a mess I've just came from Celeste Lake, and if you didn't know that's pretty far from here." an annoyed Misty replied. " that's why as your best friend I'm going to help you get ready and tonight we can have an all night movie fest, ok" she asked. "Who said fire and water never got along" Amber smiled taking this as a yes.

While Misty showered, Amber got her outfit ready. It consisted of a pair of jean shorts one of her many white swimming costumes and blue ballet flats. The meeting wasn't a formal one as they were getting their places in the league for this year. Last year Misty was third while Amber was second, Brad the Psychic Elite was first and Tony the Dark/Steel Elite was fourth. Misty got out the shower and began to get ready. It didn't take her long as she never really did anything with her hair nor did she wear make-up. They walked down to the Entry hall of the house and walked right into the dining room where they met up with the other elites and Kate and John from the League board. Misty nervously took a seat next to Tony while Amber sat next to Brad.

"Ok Guys looking at your training records and inside battles we have decided this year's order." John informed. "With a total of no wins and 3 hours of training a week, Brad, you are again first this year. If you want to stay an Elite I suggest you buck up your ideas or we'll start looking for your replacement. You all know what happened to Cindy." Kate said. "Second this year is... oh Tony with 1 win and 10 hours of training a week, Tony what happed?" John asked. "My training plan hasn't changed its just those two turned out to be good" he sent a glare towards Misty an Amber. "Ok then moving on, Amber you're third this year with 2 wins and 15 hours of training a week. Well done" Kate said. "Thanks" Amber replied with a grin on her face. "Which means, Misty your fourth with three wins and 21 hours of training a week. Congratulations!" John said. Misty was shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tula didn't have a current champion which meant she was the one standing between trainers and their goal, Ash and his goal.

Misty sat on her bed, quietly for the rest of the night. 'Why did it have to be me? I should have let Amber beat me that way she would be stopping Ash and I wouldn't feel so guilty.' Just as she thought this a small rodent-like Pokémon with big blue eyes jumped up on the bed beside her.

"Hey, you know I didn't trade you Caserin for Victini just so I could be babysitting him all the time" Amber said walking into the room. "You do know Victini is genderless right" Misty questioned. "Yeah but I can't go round calling him an 'it' all the time it would hurt his feelings!" she exclaimed. "Good point." Misty said distracted. "Thinking of what Pokémon to use this year?" "No I am going to decide on the day about the other eight but this little guy is going to be in this year's choice, he is my only fire Pokémon. I need someone to fend off those big scary grass Pokémon, don't I? Don't I?" she said playing with Victini like he was a baby. "Hey Amber, I'm your best friend right?" she asked curious. "Of course, why?" amber replied. "Say you were the last elite for me to beat and my dream was becoming a Pokémon master, would you try to win or through the match?" "You're thinking of that kid aren't you?" "He's not a kid! But yeah I am" "Well Misty I'm not you, it is a really tough choice and with the all the training you've done you could properly thrash him..." "Hey Gyarados forgot that move a couple of months after I took over the gym I'm re-teaching him that who knows what could be destroyed then!" Misty joked. "you never let me finish, anyway if he is as good as you say he is then even at your best he could have a chance at beating you, and even if he doesn't he will be proud of you. Think of it this way you could finish that match you told me about." "I guess you're right, thanks Amber" Misty said smiling. "You're welcome, now you have a lot of training to do over the next few months and you will need as much sleep as you can get. Good night, sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite!" Amber said cheerily "you are such a big kid, good night."

'Well Ash be ready for me I may be the one thing standing in between you and your dream, just know I am routing for you no matter what. I've been behind you every step of the way and it's not about to change now. I am going to try my hardest as I have to as it's my job as an Elite but I don't want you to lose this time not like back at Cerulean. Worst come to the worst if I'll stop the match especially id Pikachu gets hurt, I can't watch my little pika buddy get hurt on my cause. Good luck, Ash you'll need it, defiantly in this League.' And with that she went to sleep dreaming of what her match would be like, making up any scenario in which he would win.

Please Read: Ok guys sorry it's been a while but I have exams on at the moment that aren't going to be finished till the 9th of December. I'll try to upload before then but if I don't that's why. Don't hate me ok. I'll try to upload at least once a week after the exams. So what do you think is going to happen because even I don't know and I'm writing the thing!

Till next time

Gemini

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

To Good for Cerulean

Chapter 4

The sign read "Welcome to Tangelo City, Home of the Dragon Gym". Ash stared at the sign a bit longer, not believing it only took them an hour and a half to get there. "So much for a long journey, huh?" Brock said. But Ash still wasn't paying attention he was looking for the Gym. Ashe ran straight through the gym doors and right to Korin's stadium.

"I want a battle" he said demandingly.

"A battle for a badge? I'm afraid you're in bad luck, you see my battling Pokémon are at the poke centre unless you want to do a three on three battle with my prize three I suggest you come back tomorrow" she said smirking at his angered expression. "I'll do it, can't be too hard!" he exclaimed in his cocky attitude. "Ok then no turning back. You can forfeit the match at any point and my last rule, three vs. three only, understand?" Ash nodded his head. "Ok lest begin, good luck charazard!" she said as a Charizard emerged out of the poke ball. "I choose you Squirtle!" "What is that puny turtle going to do? Hmmm?" Korin giggled. "Charizard routine 1"she said. "What?" Ash asked confused."I found it is best to teach a routine of attacks to a Pokémon instead of making up strategies on the spot."

It was a fierce battle and poor Squirtle didn't look like it had a chance. Though he had memorized routine 1 and if he was right next was Seismic Toss." Squirtle withdraw now!" Ash exclaimed. When Charizard attempted the move he was knocked out cold. Though this was an easy win round 2 was harder as korin used Salamence. "Ok, Salamence, use thunder fang" Korin instructed. "Return Squirtle, Pikachu you're up!" Ash said smiling at his best Pokémon. The battle was long and tough, to the point it looked like it could be a draw. That was until Ash said "Pikachu fill the stadium with all you've got". All that could be seen was yellow electricity and when it calmed down an unconscious Salamence. "Well done Ash but this match still isn't over" Korin said smirking.

She through a poke ball and a Dragonite emerged from it smiling down at Ash and Pikachu. "Dragonite, hyper beam" "dodge it Pikachu" Ash said fast. Ash noticed that Dragonite was neither as strong or fats at the first two. 'Leaving the worst till last are we' Ash thought "Pikachu use agility then volt tackle". Surprisingly that did it. Dragonite was to hurt to battle and Ash won. Astonished at first Ash then realised he won and started jumping about like a lunatic. "Pi-Pikachu" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Ok Ash you won this fair and square here is the rage badge. Sorry you never got a proper match, it's been so long since these three have battled as the league won't allow me to use them so shush you had a normal battle ok?" she asked a bit worried. "Yep I had a normal battle with you, korin,"he said smiling. "Also here is money for the bus to Amaranth City. Sorry but it's too far to walk and the elite have already been challenged by four trainers" "Thank you" he said running out the door to catch the bus with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash got on the bus and sat on the window side gazing at the passing scenery. 'I wonder what this league is like. Korin said the elite have already been challenged, maybe I'm too late? But she wouldn't send me all this way for nothing would she? Nahh, she wouldn't. Crap I just remembered I was going to buy Pikachu some ketchup, well he can wait till we get to Amaranth City.' Ash thought. "Hey Ash, do you think that girl you met might be competing?" Brock asked. "I never thought about that she could be but I have a feeling that I know here and I know I won't be competing against her, she didn't seem like a trainer." "Well maybe she is one of the Elite Four?" "Maybe but it doesn't seem like she was one of those either, she seemed to be like a gym leader I know." Brock knew exactly who he was talking about, so didn't say anymore about it.

'pi piikaa pipi pipi chuuuu ka piii? Pii Piika Pika-chu. pi Chuuuu ka piii chuuuu Piii chu kaa Pika pi pi-pi-kaaa-chu? Piika kaaa'pi chuu Kaa Kachu Pi chuuuu chu kachu? piii pi kaa'pi kachu pipi chu kaa ka kaa pika-pika Chuuu pika-pika Kaa piii ka Chu kachu ka chu ka Pika Pikachu pii Ka Pii pipi Kaa Pika pi Pika pikachu ^_^!' Pikachu thought in a dreamy state.

"Come on little buddy" Ash said. "We are here!" Ash ran to the league sign up area. Which happened to be on the other side of town? Once he reached the building he saw a note posted to the door. "league cancelled all competitors must face the Elite four only this year as not enough people have signed up. Think your brave and strong enough, arrange a match day at the Elite house! We will be looking forward to seeing you!" "WHAT? I came all this way for nothing where is this elite house?" Ash screamed. Brock showed up next to him and pointed to a mansion next door that had a sign saying "Elite house" "oh" Ash said blushing looking at the floor.

They walked up to the house for the door to be answered by a butler. "I guess you want a match date?"He asked. "Yes sir" Ash said. "We have tomorrow free if that will do" he said looking anxiously at Ash "Of course I will take it!" he said excited. "Well here is what you need to know." The butlers said handing him a leaflet before closing the door.

"Challenge our Elite Four. First you will have a psychic showdown, win that then a battle with the darkness prince. The Flame of the Elite is next, beat her and she will light your path to our water flower. We currently have no Champion so this year the Water elite is the stand in champion, that is all it takes four of the best trainers in most of the regions and you could be our first champion! Good Luck!" Ash read out loud. "Those Elite four don't know who they will be dealing with tomorrow" Ash said cockily. "I will become the Tulsa Champion".

Please Read: ok I'm soo sorry I didn't upload this earlier but I was busy with exams and stuff Thanks for reading till next time Gemini

Also what Pikachu said- I wonder what this league is like? Ash seems excited. I wonder if that Kasumi girl we saw will be competing. Maybe that's what she meant by seeing Ash again? Well I can't wait till we get to the nearest store because Ash said he is going to buy me some ketchup and we all know how much I love ketchup ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5

To Good for Cerulean

Chapter 5

'Ahh what a relaxing week, who knew being the best of the elite meant you didn't have to battle as often as the others. I mean Amber just had her first match today. These trainers just keep getting weaker, today was the first trainer to get past Brad' Misty thought to herself. She was relaxing in her room after a whole day of training. That's right when the others were battling she was training, she was finally going to be able to see Ash again and she wasn't going to let their battle be an easy win.

"Misty!" Amber said bouncing up the stairs. "In here Amber", she called. "You will be facing that kid you talk about so much tomorrow." "Ok number 1: he's not a "kid" or "the kid" his name is Ash, trust me he'll make sure you won't forget it. And number 2: how do you know? Did you have a vision?" Misty asked. "Yeah that and I read the signup sheet." Misty anime dropped for being so stupid, she didn't bother reading the sheet as she hadn't been called for a battle all week.

"So you decided what Pokémon you going to use?" Amber asked. "Yeah I'm going to give Ash a few surprises and also a battle style he is used to!" Misty exclaimed. "And what kind of battle style is that?" Amber questioned. "A nearly, all out water offense!" "And why is it only nearly?" "Because I'm using my cute little Victini to scare off all the big bad bug and grass Pokémon" Misty said in a cutesy voice. "You really baby him too much" "I'll happily wipe the cobwebs off my mallet if you want me too" Misty said jokingly "hahaha, let's just get on with our movie sleepover, I'm pooped from battling."

The girls didn't stay up too late as they knew they needed their strength for the next day. They did each other's nails; Amber got hers in the shape of flames while Misty did hers in the shape of waves. Amber was pointing jokes at Misty most the night saying she would be too stunned to even battle Ash. "Hey I recent that at least I don't make it overly obvious I like Tony by giving him googly eyes, that's right sister everyone knows, well apart from him, he can't even see past his own nose." Amber just stared at Misty with shock written all over her. "I don't know why I like him, he's such a jerk, but I do. Though he won't give me a chance, doesn't believe I should be here" Amber said sadly. "Well you gave him a reason; you had your FIRST battle today and won, against someone he couldn't. You are higher in the Elite than him this year. If you or anybody else doesn't think you are worth it you are perfect to me" Misty said smiling. "Hey you just, kind of, quoted that song by Pink!" Amber said laughing. "Well it's true, Amber you have been my best friend since I came here, you took me under your wing, well flame, and showed me how this place worked, and you became my best, girl, friend." "Aww thank you, when you and Ash get married can I be bumped up to all round best friend" Amber asked cheekily. "Hahaha you mean hahaha if hahaha that even hap-haha-pens." Misty laughed.

You could feel the tension of the Elites the next again morning, Brad was acting if it was just any other day, which got on Misty's nerves. Tony was still beating himself up for his loss the day before. Amber was trying to find out Ash's strategy, and Misty, well she was just all round nervous.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Brad said, "how about we do a 3 on 3 battle each up until Amber that way he uses all his Pokémon. Like we can say 'this is a 3 on 3 battle but you can't use the Pokémon you did in the last match' and Misty can do what she wants, actually Misty what kind of battle were you doing, you said this kid was pretty strong." "I'm doing a 6 on 6, and trust me Brad he is strong: Top 16 in the Indigo Conference, Top 8 in the Silver Conference, Top 8 in the Ever Grand Conference and Top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference." Said Misty "Wow, someone did their homework." Tony said sarcastically. "No tony, I met him in my days of being the Cerulean Gym Leader, I gave him a Cascade badge, well my sister Daisy did, I beat him in the Whirl cup and in the Tour de Alto Mare" Misty said annoyed.

"Brad can you please go take your place at your battle stage" the voice intercom said. "Bye Brad, good luck you'll need it" Misty said.

Brad was waiting in his stadium when a figure cam through the door.

"Welcome to the Tula League, I'm Brad the physic Elite." Brad said thinking 'and Misty said he was intimidating'. "Hi Brad I am Ash Ketchum and I'm here to win the Tula League and become the champion of this region!" Ash said cockily. 'Scratch that he is intimidating haw did Misty deal with this kid?' "Ok we will have a 3 on 3 battle, the rules of this match and up to the third Elite are the same; 3 Pokémon only, once you have used those three you can't use them again till the fourth Elite, ok?" Brad asked to make sure he took all the rules on board. "Yep, understood, got all of that. Let's get started!"

"Go Alakazam!" Brad said. "Whoa I haven't seen one of those in a long time. It must be strong if you are using it here in the Tula League though" Ash pondered. "You got that right. Are you having a change of heart and starting to wish you never entered!" brad smirked. "Nope just thinking out loud I'm 100 percent in this battle let's do the same as we did with Sabrina but on a bigger scale go..."

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys but revision and my evil English teacher who we shall call windypops are the reason for keeping this chapter from being uploaded I really am sorry and will try to update the story sooner next time. So who will Ash Chooses? Stay tuned for the next chapter of To Good For Cerulean!**


End file.
